


What's in a Name?

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: America and Friends [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, I don't know at this point, Mentions of Dracula, mentions of Bela Lugosi, more food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Heridea of goulash andhisidea of goulash are evidently fairly different.But that doesn't mean neither of them can consider both delicious.(based on how Hungary and America both have a dish called goulash)





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with American goulash some places I think call it 'slumgullion' (which doesn't really sound like food to me but whatever)

Hungary had just finished stirring the pot on her planned meal with America, when she heard the knocking on the door. Perking up right away, she scurried over to answer it. 

Back at the last world meeting, Hungary had been surprised (albeit fairly pleasantly) when America got a hold of her, and asked if the two of them could have dinner. He was quick to clarify that it wasn't a date; he simply wanted to try and get to know more about her country. 

(she probably also may have asked if he still wanted his old classic Dracula DVD back. She'd kept forgetting to bring it back, and he never asked about it)

"Ah! _Szia_ , Amerika!" She stepped away a bit, letting him in. "I had not expected you to arrive until perhaps a little later!" 

America chuckled, and scratched the back of his head in presumed bashfulness. "Yeah, I guess my flight got in earlier than I thought!" In his other arm, he carried a crock pot with what he said was something he'd managed to cook up for this. According to him, he'd almost put in cheese cause before remembering what he was _supposed_ to be making. 

That sort of baffled Hungary _:_ last she checked, none of the variants of her dish used cheese sauce. She just shrugged it off, however, and led him to the table. 

"I am sorry the table is not set; I wanted to make certain that your goulash was acceptable." She kept talking as she went over to pull out a couple of bowls, and grab a pair of spoons. "It is something I am proud of, after all. At the very least, I am proud of it culinary wise.

"Now,  _Lengyelország_ , excuse me, Poland, with him, there are never any leftovers when he's over. He practically devours it in no time at all!" 

She handed over his set of eating utensils, before grabbing the pot and carrying it over. "I am also pleased to know that it has made it over to your country as well!" She grabbed a ladle she'd used to stir the pot with, and poured about a cup or two of the delectable smelling stew. 

"If you wish to have any more, you may help yourself." 

"Cool, thanks!" America had been confused when Hungary had said last time they met that she would make the ' _Betyár_ ' variant of her dish. He wasn't made aware of that version. "Oh, and uh...here! Made you some, too!" Now he thrust over his crock pot to her, to her delight. 

Hungary's eyes practically lit up. "Oh! Why,  _köszönöm_! I have always wished to taste American food!" She made her way over to the table. "I mean, I am certain I have already had it, but I am sure you get what I am trying to say!" 

"Yeah, I get it." America's grin became a bit more neutral looking when he saw just what Hungary had ladled into his bowl. "Uh, hey, Hungary..." She tilted her head when he looked puzzled at his meal, which also made her a bit worried. 

"Is something the matter? Did I not integrate the smoked pork well enough?" 

America tried to reassure her that it wasn't that. "No, no, it's just..." He pointed to the contents of the bowl. "You don't make yours with tomato?" 

Now Hungary was the confused one, shaking her head. "No, I do not. I did not realize there was such a variant. I mean, there is in Serbia, I believe. Other than that, however..." Now Hungary looked down at the crock pot, before setting it on her side of the table. Opening it, now she was puzzled. 

"Well, now that is a very...erm, diverse meal." Instead of her usual vegetables, she just saw the aforementioned tomatoes (both in diced and juice form), elbow macaroni, and chunks of what she assumed was hamburger. "Hm..." America did the same. Both of them then just looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try and see what we think," America suggested. Hungary smiled and nodded. 

With little else said, the two of them sat down and brought up a spoonful of the other's take on goulash. Being that all of it was still quite hot, a liberal amount of blowing on it ensued. Then came the actual tasting and savoring. Both of them did the usual contemplative mode as they did so. 

Once both of them had a taste, they stood up and clasped hands above the table, wide eyed and big smiles on their faces. 

" _It's delicious!_ " Both of them cried out simultaneously. Hungary then more calmly added, "Please do not talk with your mouth full, Amerika." 

Once that was over with (and both of them devoured the other's goulash variant), an exchanging of recipes ensued. Then, before America left to go back home, Hungary stopped him. She grabbed the DVD and handed it back to him. 

"I believe this belongs to you," she told him with a smile. "I will admit, I was a bit skeptical when you mentioned Dracula." Her face soured a bit, given that Dracula had origins in Romania (she still was not fond of that guy). But the moment America told her of Bela Lugosi, she changed her mind completely. "But I am glad to see it now!" 

She at least had that bit over Romania. 

"However, if you wish to know of someone truly scary, perhaps you should look up Countess Bathory when you return home. Now _she_ is worthy of numerous frightening tales!" Now she felt a shiver go through her spine. Though the countess was long dead, she was still a bit scared of her. 

America promised that he would, and thanked her for giving back his DVD. He then bade her goodbye, returning her waving as she stood in front of her house. He kept doing it until he was far enough to not be able to see her. Then he turned and made his way to the airport. 


End file.
